The One Who Got Away
by The Seeker of Souls
Summary: Ryou finally is out of Bakura grasp, but is in Melvin's? See what happends when Melvin shows his feelings to Ryou. Deathshipping!


Running through the streets Ryou had to get away from the shadow chasing him. It was his evil side, Bakura, Ryou has cast him out, but still the thief wanted back in. Ryou knew where to go, to Yami Marik. The little British soul was getting tired but almost there, the shadow wasn't solid but wasn't liquid either. It hit thing knocking them over as it past things. It growled at him sometimes and sometimes laughed. Ryou was on the verge of balling, but he had to stay strong, he knew the thief was afraid of Yami Marik. As he ran down Yami Marik's street the shadow slowed down, knowing where Ryou was going. Ryou smiled to the sight of the shadow slowing until he ran into something and fell. Ryou rubbed his head looking up at the tall figure. He towered over him, his tall spiked hair, and crazy eyes made Ryou gasp suddenly.

"What are you doing here boy?" Yami Marik asked.

"Bakura, he, chasing" Ryou breathed heavily, and then everything went black.

Laying down Ryou had no idea where he was, he was scared of the thought that he was Bakura again, but he wasn't; he didn't have the cringing thought of killing anyone. Ryou sat up slowly studying the room where he lay in, he figured out he was on a make shift cot with no blankets just him in the middle of the room. Tall bookshelves lay empty on the walls and boxes surrounded Ryou. A dim glow came from the covered up window that stood from floor to ceiling, the dim glow was the moon, Ryou was a sleep for hours. The brown cloth came off the widow with ease, and Ryou figured out he was in Yami Marik mansion. Ryou squirmed in the thought of it, what if Marik was in the corner watching him dazed walking around. Ryou looked around, frustrated that he couldn't see anything; he felt his way to a door, he didn't know if it would lead to a closet or hall way, fortunately it led to a well-lit hallway, the blood red walls and wood flooring stretched way beyond the range of Ryou sight. Wobbly Ryou clung to the wall as he walked. No sounds came from anywhere and this scared Ryou for whatever reason, Ryou tripped over something and fell.

"G'damn it" He mumbled to himself as he got back up. He looked around and he found a tea cup, being british this made him smile. _Just what I need a nice cup of tea_ Ryou thought to himself. He picked up the cup and lightly walked down the corridor, which led to stairs going down to the first level. Ryou was lucky knowing the lay out of the mansion because of Bakura, Ryou quickly made it to the kitchen. He flipped on a couple switches and the florescent light fixture flashed on. The kitchen was hug, and Ryou couldn't even imagine how many cooks he could hire to snugly fit here. He filled a tea pot with water and went to the stove, which was an older one that needed a lighter to start it. Going through the drawers Ryou had no luck finding anything.

"You're up" Ryou heard coming from the hall. Ryou gulped and turned slowly to see Yami Marik staring the british boy down.

"y-yeah, I'm just thirsty and w-wanted to m-make a cup-p of te-ea" He shuddered.

Marik stepped in "No need to be afraid" He opened a drawer and pulled out a lighter and threw it to Ryou. Ryou caught it and turned on the burner. Marik slowly came up behind Ryou; Ryou froze to the clicking of Marik shoes coming up behind him. Ryou finally turned to face Marik. He smiled at him to reduce the emitting tension coming from him.

"Why don't I need to worry?" Ryou asked. Marik turned facing the blank wall and crossed his arms.

"Why do I not need to be afraid Marik!?" Ryou learned how to get answers out of the idiot. Marik turned back around.

"You just don't, I won't harm you, I never intend to, little one" Marik grabbed Ryou arm, Marik didn't really know how to express his feeling and always did it wrong. Ryou pulled back,

"Then why did you grab my arm? I don't believe you!"

Marik shook his head then grabbed it. "I don't mean to I just" He then sighed. "I don't know how to show my feeling to you" Ryou noticed that Marik was acting differently, more comfortably, relaxed. Being the sweet little British boy everyone knew he placed his hand on Marik's arm, telling him that no feelings were hurt. Marik looked down to a wide smile, it made him feel eased. Marik then leaned down to the boys eye level looked deep into the brown eyes then laid a harsh kiss on the small lips. The young one pulled back gasping for air.

"W-what are you doing Marik?" He asked.

"Expressing my feelings" Marik said then placing another hot kiss. This time Ryou didn't resist, he fell into, he let the evil doer kiss him and slide his tongue into Ryou mouth. Marik slowly reached around Ryou and turned off the burner and lifted the British soul up, he carried him back up the stairs and back through the long corridor. Still on a locked kiss Ryou wandered where Marik was taking him, but had a bit of an idea. Ryou wrapped his arms around Marik neck and nuzzled his head in his shoulder. Marik kicked open a door, leading them both to Marik bed room. Marik lightly set Ryou on the bed then went through his dresser.

"What are you doing Marik?"

"Getting lube" Marik hissed.

"But I've never had…"

"Had what Ryou? Sex? Well then time for you to have it, experience it" Marik licked his lips, Ryou back up in the bed and bit his lip until it bled. Marik slowly stepped out of his pants and laced his member with the lube. He then took off his shirt and climbed into bed. Ryou backed up into the head board. Marik teased at Ryou's pants. Not looking Ryou took off his pants, he didn't want this, but now he craved it, he eased up and looked Marik strait in the eyes. Marik had set a goal and he was going to through with it, he went up and kissed Ryou again, but by his member. Ryou tightened his hips and cringed but then relaxed. He slid off his shirt, and was starting to enjoy this. Marik then went and suckled Ryou member. Ryou gave out a little moan. Marik chuckled to the sound of the small moan and sucked harder. Ryou moan louder and put his hands through Marik hair. Then grabbed Melvin's hair pulling it tighter and tighter the more and more Melvin sucked. Them Melvin made his way up Ryou to his side to his collar then to Ryou ear. He slowly then put himself inside of the young one and rocked back and forth. They went at it for a good while until Ryou went unconscious.

As Ryou woke he noticed he was back in the makeshift cot he once laid in before. The sun was up and in the distance birds sang instead of crickets chirping. Clothed Ryou thought it was all a dream but when he was too sore to move he flopped back down. He sighed with a smile on his face.

"Best night EVER" he said to himself running his hand through his hair.


End file.
